Trick or Treat
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Ryan Evans never hated Halloween until he received the nastiest trick of all.  But can Troy Bolton turn him around this Halloween with the sweetest of all treats?  Rated M for references to rape.


**Trick or Treat**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing! I do not own _High School Musical_ nor am I in any way affiliated with Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel (I wish!) or anybody else involved with _HSM_.

**Rating:**  
R (M)

**Genre:**  
Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Tryan

* * *

Ryan Evans never used to hate Halloween. He used to enjoy the parties he and Sharpay would throw every year for all of their friends. But, all of that changed last Halloween. It all changed when something went seriously wrong at his & Sharpay's Halloween party.

_Darren Sanders and his gang appraoched him and backed him into a corner. Before he realized what was happening, a hand was covering his mouth and he was being dragged to one of the bedrooms upstairs. It took him forever to muster up the courage to walk into their guest room after what happened that night. Darren had a couple of his bulky friends guarding the door while he roughly threw Ryan down on the bed, kneeling beside him and leaning over him, Darren whispered menacingly "Scream...And, I'll kill you right here and now..." He threatened, presenting a small, yet, frightening pocket knife. "I'm gonna show you just what you threw away..." He added, referring to Ryan dumping him six months ago when he began to get jealous and possessive. "Don't worry...Time flies when you're having fun..." He taunted as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Tears were streaming down his face as he just silently prayed to whoever the hell was listening for the night to end._

_As Darren made his way down to Ryan's pants, he noticed the tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks. "Aww...What do we have here? Tears of joy? How sweet..." He taunted, kissing the blonde roughly, with an animalistic glint in his eyes. A gaze that haunts Ryan's nightmares to this day. Looking back, he can still feel the burning sensation of Darren thrusting in and out of him. And all of the things he whispered, acting as if they were still together. It made Ryan sick to think about it. _

It was that time of year. Time to help Sharpay prepare for their annuall Halloween bash. He knew Sharpay wanted to continue their tradition, but, he still couldn't help the feeling of trepidation he was experiencing waiting for the whole thing. At school, Sharpay was telling all the Wildcats about the party and inviting all of them. Even Gabriella was invited. They had made their ammends at Lava Springs over the summer and Sharpay really started accepting her.

However, while Sharpay was talking about the party, Troy couldn't help noticing that Ryan seemed rather uncomfortable. Once Sharpay appeared to be finished, he asked "Uh, Sharpay, you mind if I borrow your brother a minute?" He asked casually.

Thinking nothing of it, Sharpay replied "Yeah, sure, Troy!" Nodding, Troy thanked her and beckoned for Ryan to follow as he left the table in favor of a more private area. Curious, Ryan followed to find out what Troy Bolton-the man he had secretly been crushing on since before he'd even realized he was gay-would want with him.

Once they were alone, Troy turned to Ryan and asked "Ryan, are you...okay?...I mean, you looked a little...uncomfortable while Sharpay was talking about the party..." He asked, trying to be careful in his wording for fear of offending the blonde.

Sighing, Ryan thought to himself _Damn it, why'd he have to go there..._He thought as he closed his eyes, turning away from Troy. After taking a moment to compose himself, Ryan explained "It's just something that happened at last year's party...Honestly, I don't really even wanna go, but, I am going just to please Sharpay..." He hadn't meant to let the last bit slip, but, realized what was done was done.

Troy was somewhat taken aback by the response. He could sense Ryan had more to say, but, didn't wanna press him and risk pushing him away. "Well, how about you come over to my place instead? We could just hang out...Maybe watch a couple movies or just whatever..." He offered, hoping for a chance to uncover more about what was troubling the young blonde.

Ryan was somewhat surprised by the offer. He thought about it. It was definitely tempting. He could avoid the whole party atmosphere all together and get to spend some time with Troy. But, on the other hand, he didn't want to disappoint Sharpay. "That sounds great, Troy, but, I don't wanna let Sharpay down..." He reasoned.

"Hey, it shouldn't be up to Sharpay...You should be able to decide for yourself. Besides, she's your sister. I'm sure she would understand if you weren't comfortable going to the party." Troy reasoned. He made sense. Deep down, Ryan knew he was right.

"Well, okay..." He finally gave in. In the end, he knew he'd be happier with Troy. Besides, he just felt like going to the party would invite a repeat of last year. Something he could definitely live without.

Smiling, Troy replied "Great. So, how 'bout you come over around seven?" He asked.

"That sounds good." Ryan replied, returning Troy's smile. He absolutely had a good feeling about this.

..._Later that evening..._

It was approaching seven o'clock and Troy was actually somewhat excited about Ryan coming over. To be honest, he wasn't all that enthusiastic about going to Sharpay's party, either. He had laid out several movies of a multitude of genres. Finally, he heard a knock on the door. _Yes!_ He thought to himself, excitedly as he opened the door.

"Hey, Ryan! Come on in!" Troy greeted brightly, ushering Ryan in. He smiled as he lead the man he had secretly been in love with since freshman year. It was no secret that Troy was gay. But, he didn't want to risk telling anybody about his feelings for Ryan for fear that Ryan would find out and it might make their friendship strained or-worse yet-nonexistent. He realized that he was probably being irrational about the whole thing, but, does anyone really think rationally when it comes to matters of the heart?

"Nice place ya got." Ryan commented, trying to remain calm even though he was somewhat nervous about spending time alone with Troy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Troy, but, he just couldn't help feeling a little paranoid. He knew Troy was a nice guy, but, that nagging little fear just refused to go away. "Where are your parents?" He asked, hoping that they wouldn't be completely alone.

"They're out of town for the weekend. Something about a second honeymoon or something. Why do you ask?" Troy asked, curiously as to why Ryan would ask a question like that. _Does he seem a little uneasy? What's he so nervous about? _He wondered silently.

"Oh, I was just curious...I didn't see them around anywhere." Ryan tried to cover. He hoped Troy wouldn't press the matter any further.

"All right...So, I've got a couple of movies for you to choose from. I wasn't sure what kind of movies you'd like, so, I figured I'd let you choose." Troy explained, indicating the DVDs spread out across the coffee table in the living room. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was troubling Ryan, but, figured pressing the matter any further would only push Ryan away and he definitely didn't want that. "I'm gonna go fix us some popcorn. Why don't you go ahead pick out your favorite while I'm gone?" He added invitingly.

Ryan smiled at Troy's kindness and inviting nature. He was glad to have a friend like Troy. Even if that was all they could ever be. Sure, he knew Troy was gay, but, he couldn't fathom a reason for Troy to want him. He was gorgeous, caring, gentle, sweet...Anything and everything anyone could ever want. He could have any guy he wanted. Ryan couldn't see a reason for Troy to choose him. "All right." He replied as Troy left for the kitchen.

Troy flashed him a smile before leaving to get the snacks. Ryan made his way over to the coffee table to look at all the movie options. He was mildly surprised at all the options. There seemed to be something from every genre imaginable. _It, The Stand, Titanic, RENT, My Best Friend's Wedding, Harry Potter 1-4_...He finally settled on the classic, _Titanic_. He figured it would be the safest bet. Given his already uneasy disposition, he didn't want to make things worse with a horror movie. Besides, _Titanic_ really was a classic. It was one of his favorites of all time.

When Troy returned with a tray of popcorn and drinks, Ryan held up his choice of movie with a rather sheepish look on his face. Troy was actually somewhat surprised he hadn't chosen a musical. He smiled as he realized Ryan had selected his own personal favorite. "_Titanic_...Excellent choice. That's acutally my personal favorite." He replied, an agreeable tone to his voice. "Go ahead and put it in the machine."

Ryan smiled. Troy was being so nice to him. He never would have expected something like this. But, he was grateful for it. After putting the movie in the player, he sat down next to Troy on the couch and settled in to watch the movie.

Halfway into the movie, Ryan tensed unnoticeably when Troy slowly slipped his arm around him. Sure, he was a little nervous and apprehensive about the whole thing, but, he also knew that Troy wasn't like Darren. He couldn't explain it, but, he felt safe with Troy. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him. Still, he couldn't just openly and willing trust just anyone. He couldn't help being cautious. But, Troy just gave him a reassuring squeeze which clearly said _It's okay...Don't be afraid._

After a few minutes, Ryan finally relaxed into Troy's embrace. He didn't know where it would go, but, he decided to enjoy whatever he could get from Troy without questioning it. Ryan smiled as he rested his head on Troy's shoulder. Troy also smiled.

As the movie finally came to an end, both boys stretched as Troy turned to Ryan. "Hey, Ryan...Can we talk? There's something kinda important I wanna tell ya..." He asked, somewhat shyly.

Ryan was mildly surprised by this request from Troy. "Sure, Troy...What is it?" He asked, curious as to what Troy could want to say to him.

Taking a deep breath, Troy replied "Well, it's just that...The real reason I asked you here tonight is...Well...Because I've sorta...had these feelings for you...Oh to hell with it. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I've been in love with you for the last four years." Troy finished, glad to have it off his chest and out in the open. Though, now Troy was hanging on whatever Ryan's answer would be.

Ryan was blown away. He would never have expected such a confession from Troy. _Troy Bolton is in love with me?! Has been for the past four years?! _Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It finally dawned on him that he had been silent too long. He was still a little weary of any kind of relationship, but, thought that he could try. For Troy's sake. He would do anything for Troy. Smiling slowly he replied "Me, too...Troy, I've been in love with you since before I even knew I was gay." He confessed.

Now, it was Troy's turn to be blown away. He couldn't believe that the man he had just confessed his love to actually felt the same way. _Ryan actually returns my feelings for him?! This is unbelievable!_ He thought to himself. Gently taking Ryan's hand in his, Troy started to lean in to kiss him when he noticed a sort of deer-in-the-headlights expression taking over Ryan's features as the young blonde recoiled as if a snake had bitten him.

Confused, Troy asked "Ry?...What's wrong? Tell me..." He asked, concern throwing caution to the wind.

Ryan contemplated telling Troy about last Halloween. _"_It's just that...Well...The real reason I didn't wanna go to Sharpay's Halloween party tonight was because last year, my ex, Darren, was there and he took me up to an upstairs guest room and...And he..."Ryan trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it. To say it would mean reliving it. And, that was something Ryan didn't think he was capable of.

"And he what?" Troy asked, genuine concern glistening in his bright blue eyes. The look that made Ryan melt and give into any request.

"And he raped me..." Ryan replied, his voice small and broken. A voice that Troy barely recognized as belonging to Ryan.

Troy was livid at the thought of somebody doing something like to an angel like Ryan. He couldn't even begin to fathom how anybody could ever want to hurt someone as perfect as Ryan. That's exactly what Ryan was to Troy. Perfect. Holding out his arms in a welcoming manner, he replied gently "Come here, Ry..."

When Ryan looked a little hesitant, Troy added-in the same soft gentle voice, "It's okay, Ryan...It's just me. There's noone here to hurt you..." Troy smiled softly when that seemed to do the trick and Ryan crawled into Troy's strong wecloming embrace.

When Ryan thought about it, he knew Troy was right. In his heart, he felt as though he could trust Troy. That Troy wouldn't hurt him. He smiled when Troy's welcoming arms encircled him protectively. In that instant, he knew he'd made the right decision to trust Troy.

Troy then begin stroking Ryan's blonde locks gently whispering comforting words into his ear. "It's okay...I've got you now...Nobody's ever going to hurt you again. I promise you that." And, deep down, Ryan knew it was true. Especially when Troy ventured a kiss atop Ryan's head. Smiling, Ryan felt a wave of courage wash over him as he turned his head to kiss Troy lightly and almost timidly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but seemed to convey everything they were both feeling in that moment.

Smiling down at Ryan, Troy asked "What was that for?"

Returning Troy's smile, Ryan replied "Just for being you...Thank you for such an amazing Halloween treat, Troy..."

Holding the blonde close, Troy replied "Anytime, Ry...Anytime..."


End file.
